Love Is More Difficult Than Murder
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: AU. Money, love, betrayal, and lost lives. She has lived through it all. How much emotional damage they caused her, no one will ever know, but after that night she was never the same. *hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let me just start off by saying that you guys are going to hate me by the end of this chapter, and the fact that this is where I'm leaving it for awhile will really kill you.  
Second. This story is almost 100% based on a Telenovela (spanish soap opera) that I love oh so very much called Rosario Tijeras. (Tijeras meaning scissors, you'll see why soon enough). Which brings me to the rating.  
Rated M for the following reasons: Rape, drugs, profanity, prostitution, death, murder, gangs, and violence.  
And finally, the character Relationships are really whacky. Since I already used up about half of this chapter to write this authors note, then next chapter I will explain all character relationships.  
Plus, the prayer and title sound funny because they are translated quotes from the telenovela.**

* * *

**Prologue**

His eyes dark green eyes that flooded with worry rapidly darted between the road and the girl in the passengers seat of his car. She wasn't just any girl though, she was Buttercup Utonium, the absolute love of his life, and there she lay, body covered in blood and floating in and out of consciousness. The only sounds he could here where the constant murmurings that escaped Buttercup's pale lips and his heartbeat, racing faster than it had ever gone in his life.

"Don't worry, Butterbutt." a dry, fake laugh escaped his lips as he recalled the many times he had used such a childish nickname on her. "Butchie's here, you'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He gulped loudly, fearing that this was one promise that he could not keep.

"I-" she began, her lime green eyes seemed to lost, yet so focused. Then she mumbled again, the same prayer that she has mumbled anytime she was in danger. The one he knew so very well. "If they have eyes, don't let them see me."

His breathing stopped and he squeezed her hand tighter, joining in on her special prayer. "If they have hands, don't let them grab me. If they have feet, don't let them catch me. Please don't let them get me from behind. Amen." He saw her lips curve into a smile right before she dove out of consciousness for another time.

His eyes spotted a group of policemen on motorcycles parked on the side of the interstate. He drove up beside them and pulled down his window. _"Hospital_! I need a hospital! She's bleeding out! Hurry!" The policemen asked no questions and turned on their sirens as they escorted the worried twenty-nine year old and unconscious twenty-two year old to the hospital.

The seemed to pass so slow, seconds felt like hours before they finally reached the hospital. He parked in the emergency drop-off and quickly exited the car. "Bed! Rolly bed! I need one of those! She's bleeding out!" He shouted as he roughly flung her door open, nearly ripping it off of the car. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the gurney, watching her almost lifeless body stain the white sheets.

He followed beside her, holding her hand and watching her pale face as they pushed through multiple hospital doors. When they arrived at the hospital room, Butch wasn't allowed inside and his eyes peeked through the blinds, watching the doctors inject her with multiple needles and crowd around her in attempt to keep her alive.

Butch's hands brushed his face as he tried his hardest to calm his twitching down. His mind raced with possible outcomes and multiple scenarios, which was when it hit him. Brick, Blossom, and Robin had no idea of what had happened. His hands searched desperately for the valuable object in his pocket that he nearly broke in two from how hard he clutched it.

He typed in his sister's number and waited, hoping she would answer. "Come on, Blossom. Pick up, pick up, pick up!" he pleaded, but had no such luck when he was met with voice-mail. "_Fuck_!" he cursed, pressing the end call button.

He ran a hand through his un-gelled hair and pressed Brick's contact. As much as he couldn't stand Brick for stealing her away one to many times,he still thought that he deserved the chance to know what was going on. After being sent to voicemail by yet another person he said, deciding to leave him a message.

"Brick, you fucker, she's dying! You're off doing God knows what and she's dying! Buttercup was shot, she's dying! She's leaving us, you motherfucker, answer your damn phone!" He yelled, his voice filled with fear and rage. He made his way toward the receptionist and bit his lip. "Is she going to be okay? You have to save her! Promise me you will!"

"Sir, we will do the best that we can, but we need her information. Full name please?" She asked, ready to type.

"Uh- Buttercup."

"I said, _full name!_" She repeated, her tone full of anger.

"Buttercup Rosetta Utonium." He replied as his eyes darted toward the panicking room.

"And your's"

"Butch Anthony Jojo."

"What are you to her? Family? Husband? Boyfriend?" Butch opened his mouth to answer, but felt a slight buzzing coming from his pocket.

"All of them," he replied mindlessly as he picked up the phone.

"You sick bastard, what kind of fucking prank is this? I'm in the middle of a game and I get this damn voicemail, what do you mean she's dying?" Brick's enraged tone boomed through his phone. Butch gulped loudly and wiped the newly formed sweat from his forehead with his blood covered hand.

"This isn't a fucking joke, man! I'm here, she was shot! She was fucking shot, I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry." Butch spat back on the verge of tears.

"You're fucking sick, man. Don't call me again!" Brick yelled, followed by the beep of an ended call.

"Sir, I need to know if you can be held responsible for the patient. What are you to her?" She repeated once more. Butch took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I-I can..._ boyfriend... I'm her boyfriend._" he replied, as he turned around, only to be met with the cops that escorted him.

"Are you carrying any weapons, sir?" The biggest one asked as he eyed Butch's blood stained clothes.

Butch scoffed. "Are you suggesting that I _shot_ her?"

"No, sir, we just need to know." He replied sternly. Butch groaned and pulled up his shirt revealing no gun in his pockets or waistband. The cop nodded and eyed his clothes once more. "Were you shot?" He questioned.

"N-no... just her." he whispered sadly.

Meanwhile, in the operating room, doctors panicked as her heartbeat slowed down to a near stop. The closest doctor placed his hands on her chest and tried pumping her heart back to normal sped.

"One, two, three, four." He breathed while he stared at the monitor. No change. "One. Two. Three. Four." Once again, no change. "**One. Two. Three. Four**." This time there was a change. Instead of slow, unsteady beeps filling the room, the noise that echoed was the flat whine of a lost life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the telenovela _Rosario Tijeras_ nor the hit cartoon show _The PowerPuff Girls _or it's characters  
Rated M for the following reasons: Rape, drugs, profanity, prostitution, death, murder, gangs, and violence.  
****I write this as I watch the soap opera so these scenes, lines, characters, etc are, again almost 100% based on the soap opera  
****You could call this Part one to first chapter, I still haven't written the other half cause I just started working on a new chapter for A Month At Anderson's  
****And as for Characters.**

**The "Bellums": **Buttercup, Mike, and their half siblings Boomer and Bunny. **The Keene's:**Bubbles and her brother Mitch. **The Jojo's:**Butch and his sister Blossom, plus her best friend Robin who basically lives with them. **The MooreBuck's:**Brick and His sister Princess.

* * *

**-Five Years Before-**

The school gathered in the crowded courtyard at they waited for the principal to announce the huge surprise he had for them. Grades eight and up stood attentive as they watched their principal walk on stage followed by a group of unfamiliar people.

"Settle down, everyone." He said into the microphone. The school ceased talking and he smiled. "Thank you. As you can tell, we have some visitors from the Citysville Art College who are here for a project to construct the perfect gymnasium for a more, underprivileged school, like ours."

Buttercup paid absolutely no attention to the man as she swerved in and out of crowds in order to find her group of friends. Once she reached them, her best friend, Bubbles, giggled and pointed at the art student who was taking the mic.

"Hey there. My names Butch Jojo and I am a major in photography for Citysville university, I will be here to document everything needed to help this school out." The man spoke, catching Buttercup's eye since the first word. He was attractive, she had to give him that.

"Oh, he is so cute." Bubbles giggled as she twirled her blonde pigtail with her index finger. Buttercup elbowed her stomach and laughed.

"Don't get too excited, Blondie. I'm probably more his type than you." Buttercup joked, causing the group of girls to laugh.

"Oh yeah? I bet you my newest bracelet that you won't go up there and kiss him straight on the lips." Bubbles proposed as she dangled her bracelets in front of her face. Buttercup smirked.

"Watch." She said as she pulled her uniform skirt up a little bit higher. "And learn, girls." She said as she pushed past multiple crowds to get to the front. She could hear her friends chanting her name as she got closer and couldn't help but to smile.

"If you have any questions on this project, feel free to ask." The principal concluded just as Buttercup pushed past her last person.

"I have a question." She said as she raised her hand and took a look around at her quiet schoolmates. Everyone know of her troublesome reputation and this stunt would simply add to it. "For you right there in the green polo." She waved her finger at Butch and he chuckled.

"Me?"

"Yeah you." She stepped onto the stage and looked into his dark green eyes, all before grabbing him by the cheeks and giving him a simple peck. Her schoolmates cheered her name as she began to walk away but she could her her friends chanting for more so she turned back. She grabbed him once more, this time by the hair, and placed her lips perfectly on his. The pair were in sync, almost as if they were meant to be. The way his hands fit so perfectly on the small of her back, how soft and delicious her lips were, and most importantly, how well she knew how to take control.

When she pulled away, he just stood there, absolutely frozen. He couldn't believe how one simple girl from high school could have the guts to pull off a stunt like that. "I'm so sorry, Butch. This one is known for her reputation. I'll get rid of her if it's the last thing I do." The mistress of disciplinary actions apologized as she went to go chase the, now fleeing, troublemaker. "Buttercup, classroom, now!"

Buttercup laughed as she ran into the classroom filled with kids from her grade who cheered for her actions. Bubbles stood from her chair and took a spot next to Buttercup, handing her the bracelet she had promised. "I can not believe you, Buttercup!" Ms. Era shouted as she walked into the classroom.

"Well, believe it, cause I did it." She said with a laugh as she high fived Bubbles. Ms. Eva's glare hardened as it landed on Buttercup.

"They are here to help this shitty place we call a school and you throw yourself at him like some, some deranged prostitute! What is the matter with you?" Buttercup was about to open her mouth when Ms. Eva pulled down her skirt to its normal, knee-length size. "This isn't school appropriate, you're making this look like a whore house!" Ms. Eva pulled at Bubbles' skirt as well, earning a scared squeak from the blonde.

"Hey, leave her alone, you bitch!" Buttercup spat, earing a chorus of ooh's from the class.

"Say that again?" She challenged.

"Bitch!" Buttercup repeated, only this time she was met by a slap to the face. She growled at the teacher and was only a few inches from punching her but Bubbles held her back.

"It's these, isn't it?" Ms. Eva asked, continuing to add anger to Buttercup as she grabbed Bubble's arms full of bracelets. "The little markings that sort the whores from the rest of the school." A couple of girls in the classroom stuffed their wrists full of bracelets under their tables.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you, making us what?" Buttercup asked, an evil smirk painted on her face.

"A bunch of whores," she repeated, receiving karma for slapping Buttercup earlier. Her eyes dashed around for a pair of scissors and she sighed. "Alright, that's it." She grabbed the scissors and clipped off one of Bubbles' bracelets.

"No, come on! My mom pays for these! Please don't cut them off!" Bubbles cried as she tried to pull her wrist away.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Buttercup yelled as she snatched the scissors from Ms. Eva's hands. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as Buttercup chuckled darkly. "Not so tough now are you?" She teased as she grabbed a handful of hair. Ms. Eva held back her scream and grabbed an equal amount of Buttercup's hair. Buttercup led the pair, and the group of instigators, to the middle of the courtyard where her name was being chanted repeatedly.

"Now, if you follow me, you can see-"

"Look, she's fighting. That girl who kissed you, She's fighting... with scissors! Oh shit, you have to get this!" Robin commented as she pointed toward the courtyard from their place on the second floor.

Butch pulled out his camera, snapping pictures of the girl as she grabbed the ladies hair and chopped off bits and pieces. He mindlessly snapped over fifty photos of the event before someone pointed out the police coming toward the fight.

"Come along, nothing to see here." The principal said, trying to get the college kids away from the railing.

"I gotta admit, that girl can fight. I wouldn't want to mess with her." She purred in his ear as she took his hand in hers.

**-Townsville Jail-**

The screams from the multiple girls and Ms. Eva filled the holding room as the cop tried to calm things down. "One at a time, ladies. Ms. Eva, care to tell us what happened?" He asked as he leaned on the wall behind him.

"This girl just attacked me! She c-cut my hair. It looks like a two year old made this mess!" She cried, causing Buttercup to scoff.

"Bullshit. Why don't you tell him what you did, huh?" Buttercup screamed, which resulted in one of the guards holding her back.

"Buttercup, quiet down, i'm calling my mom." Bubbles pleaded as she clutched the phone in her delicate hands. "Hi mommy. No. I know. I didn't do anything, I swear. Just a bystander. Come pick me up, please? Mom- m-mom? Great, she hung up!" She huffed as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well, you are underaged. If you want to get out of here with no troubles, we have to call someone who can bail you out." The cop said as he eyes Buttercup. "Dad's number?"

"Don't know where the hell that unsupportive fuck is," she replied bluntly.

"Oh so no dad?" A new york accent called from one of the open doors. It came from a tall, slim, almost pale guy with black shades on. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Language, please. What about your mom?" He asked.

"Probably still working, plus she doesn't have a cell phone."

"No mom either, huh?" He called out, Buttercup growled and flicked him off, a gesture to which he responded with an unseen wink.

"Do you have anyone responsible for you? Legal guardian? Older brother?"

"Oh! Mike, call Mike!" Bubbles shouted happily. She had always had a crush on him. "That's her brother, by the way."

"Her brother? Ha! That guy is just as crazy and corrupted as her!" Ms. Eva commented, sending Buttercup over the edge.

"Ey,don't talk about my family like that! You don't know the struggles he goes through to get money on the table! So I suggest you shut that skank mouth of yours and keep your damn opinions to yourself!"

The cop sighed and typed in Mike's number. Buttercup tried snatching the phone but the cop wouldn't let her. "Good afternoon, sir. I am calling about your younger sister who is here in jail for fighting with a teacher."

"Hurry up and get here Mikey, they'll take me to jail if you don't," Buttercup whined.

"Its juvenile correction, not jail." the cop told Buttercup. "But anyways, if you don't respond for her, we'll have to take her in... umhm... okay." He hung up the phone and stared at her. "He's on his way, and he doesn't sound very happy."

**...**

"I might as well sue him, so she can pay for all the damage and humiliation she has caused me!" Ms. Eva hissed as she glared daggers at Mike. Buttercup took her older brother's hand for comfort and he sighed.

"Look, I just don't want her wondering these streets all by herself, you know how dangerous they are!" He countered, growing sick and tired of Ms. Eva's dramatic scene.

The cop sighed. "Come on, I know you two can come to an agreement, he seems eager enough to pay it off. Go on, tell him how much it's gonna take to fix everything she has done."

"I can pay you, in cash too!" He offered as he pulled a hundred dollar bill from his pocket.

Ms. Eva rolled her eyes. "Okay,he can pay, but how are you going to repay me for all the humiliation she caused me in front of the whole school? And my hair!" She brought a hand to her once long hair and grabbed a stray chuck. "What are you going to do about my hair?"

Buttercup stifled a laugh and walked away from her brother's side to go join Bubbles. "Any more and she'll need a wig." Bubbles said in between giggles. Buttercup smirked and nodded. "Besides, look at the mark she left on my hand!" She whined at the cop.

"Calm down, Blondie, you don't need anymore trouble." She said as she walked toward Mike.

"Well, here you are, a thousand dollars, just like you asked." Mike said as he handed the stack over to Ms. Eva. "Sign that, Buttercup." he told her. Buttercup nodded and walked toward Mitch, her brothers best friend.

Ms. Eva looked hesitant to take the money, causing Buttercup to laugh. "Take it, bitch. Maybe now you can buy a decent wig to distract from that horrible haircut." Mitch laughed and nudged her slightly.

"Have some respect for your elders," the cop scolded causing her to roll her eyes.

"I hope that it's clear that she is never coming back to my school again, and I will be there to make sure of it." She huffed as she snatched the money from Mike's grasp.

"Bubbles Marie Keene, is this the example I set for you?" A short, middle aged blonde woman shouted as she made her way past the guards. "You should know better than to be in jail, tell me. Tell me what did you do?"

"Nothing ma, I swear!" She squeaked as she hid behind Mike.

"What? What did she do then? Tell me!" Mrs. Keene demanded as she faced Ms. Eva.

"She... She disrespected me in front of the whole school..." stuttered out. Mrs. Keene wasn't usually like this, but everyone knew to fear her when she was mad.

"Mrs. Kenne, I swear, it wasn't her fault. Plus we already signed the papers-"

Mrs. Kenne held hand up, causing Buttercup to shut her lips. "Your hair? What happened?" She whispered as she tried to keep her laughter in. The girls laughed as she tried to straighten out her hair and Ms. Keene sighed. "Let's go, Bubbles." She said with an amused smile on her lips.

**…**

Buttercup's walk back home consisted of Mike not muttering a single word while Mitch tried his best to defend her. "Mike, you know better than anyone that on these streets you have to keep that level of respect or you'll get stepped on."

Mike clenched his jaw and said nothing. "Come on, bro. What was I supposed to do, let that bitch keep feeling me up and hitting me? No, hell no!" She tried pulling him into a hug but he just wiggled out.

"I know, Buttercup. But you're supposed to be in school, studying, and not getting yourself into every problem that passes by you." He said as he wrapped his arm around his younger sister's shoulder.

"Mikey..." She whispered as she batted her long eyelashes. "Let me come with you?"

Mike moved his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "No, Buttercup. What I do is dangerous, I can't have you getting hurt, I don't know how boring my life would be without you." He said with a smile.

Mitch chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Butters, all you have to do now is prepare to be a Princess cause when I get my money, we're out of here." He whispered in her ear. Buttercup scoffed and wiggled out of his grasp and headed for her front door.

"Aw sweetie." her mom sighed as she pushed her curly locks into a ponytails. "What a shame that you guys are arriving and I'm leaving. I have three clients today, and one of them is the Jojo's." Her eyes darted toward Mitch and she smiled. "Do you mind taking my bag to the car sweetie?" She asked and turned her attention back to her children. "I made food, there's more than enough for all of you so enjoy. Boomer and Bunny are asleep, make sure you feed them when they get up. Mwah! Gotta go!"

Her mom had been rambling on so much that Buttercup didn't have a chance to tell her what happened at school. The trio waved at her mom, , as she drove off toward the rich part of town. Once she was out of sight Buttercup smiled. "Can I please go with you guys?" she pleaded.

"No Buttercup, just stay home and watch the kids." Mike said as he grabbed his bike helmet from the floor and climbed onto his Z1000. Mitch shrugged as he placed a kiss on her soft cheek and climbed onto the back of Mike's motorcycle.

"Fine! Should've just left me in jail, anyway!" She shouted after them, slamming the front door behind her. Nothing pissed her off more than being treated like a kid.


End file.
